1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in cleaning devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a mop for facilitating the cleaning of the interior of a bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cleaning of the interior of a bathtub has long been a problem in that the location of the tub is normally at floor level, and the person cleaning the tub must kneel or otherwise position himself in the proximity of the bottom of the tub in oder to physically engage the tube with the usual cleaning sponges, rags, or the like normally used for the cleaning operation. While in this kneeling or stooping position, the cleaning person must also bend or contort his body for reaching the far sides of the tub in a manner for producing sufficient pressure thereagainst for an efficient scrubbing thereof. All in all the operation is normally difficult and unpleasant.
In order to alleviate the difficulties of the tub cleaning operation many bathtub cleaning devices have been developed, such as that shown in the G. C. Wheeler U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,779. This device has certain disadvantages, however, in that structure of the cleaning element is somewhat expensive, and the ball and socket arrangement securing the cleaning element to the handle member may accidentally become disengaged during the application of sufficient pressure for an efficient cleaning operation.